1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for containing one or more underground irrigation valves.
2. Description of Related Art
Irrigation not only permits foodstuffs to be grown, but also enables the cultivation of attractive plant life that otherwise would not have sufficient water to thrive. Many households now utilize irrigation systems, or “sprinkler systems,” to provide irrigation in a comparatively uniform and trouble-free manner.
Often, a control unit such as a timer is used to regularly initiate operation of the sprinkler system to automatically provide the desired distribution of irrigation water. The timer is electrically connected to a plurality of electrically operated valves, each of which is able to permit water to flow into a corresponding zone of the sprinkler system. The valves must be individually activated so that the entire pressure and flow rate available will be focused on each zone, in turn.
The valves may be stored underground to protect them from interference. In many residential systems, irrigation valves are disposed within an underground valve box with side walls and a lid disposed at ground level. A main line runs into the valve box, and water distribution conduits run out of the box to reach individual water distribution units.
Unfortunately, known valve box designs often do not sufficiently protect the valves. The hole in which the valve box is located may fill with water due to leakage from the irrigation system components or from precipitation. Since the valves are often disposed near the bottom of the hole, the water may easily rise to the level of the valves. The valves typically have solenoids, wires, and/or other electrical components that may be damaged by water entry. Hence, many known valve box designs permit valve components to be relatively easily damaged due to water infiltration.
Furthermore, water leakage or simple settling over time may cause the earth in the sides of the hole to begin filling the hole by moving into the valve area. Thus, the valves may be buried and potentially damaged or made inaccessible by the accumulated soil. This may also impair operation of the valves or make them inconvenient to access for maintenance or replacement.
Yet further, many known valve boxes are relatively inflexible in design. Such valve boxes typically have a fixed height; accordingly, the floor of the hole and/or the valves must be disposed at a certain depth in order for the lid of the box to be flush with the surrounding terrain, as is usually desired. The valve box must either be disposed on top of the valves, or the installer must cut openings in the valve box to accommodate the conduits connected to the valves. Accordingly, the installer may be required to dig a deeper hole than is desired, fill in a portion of a hole, and/or assemble the appropriate tools to cut the valve box in the desired manner. These burdensome tasks add significantly to the time required to install the irrigation system.
Hence, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a valve containment apparatus and method that provides enhanced protection from flooding or soil infiltration. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide such a valve containment apparatus and method that enables easy access to the valves. Furthermore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide such an apparatus and method that is flexible, simple, inexpensive, and easy to install.